The present invention relates to a technique of frying different foodstuffs, such as potatoes, cheese, mayonnaise and shrimps.
Conventionally, wheat flour is used in cohering a solid foodstuff. This is because gluten, protein of wheat flour coheres the solid foodstuff. However, the cohesive force of gluten is very low. Thus, the coherence of the solid foodstuff using wheat flour provides a condition in which the solid foodstuff is mixed with a dough of wheat flour, so that the taste of any fry combined with at least two kinds of foods cannot be freed of the taste of wheat flour.
Certain proteins are listed as a cohesive substance other than wheat flour. However, they are poor in adhesion with the solid foodstuff, freezing resistance and heat resistance and do not provide a good taste when fried.